Miraculous Marichat
by Coolchxt6345
Summary: Ladybug gets seriously injured during an Akuma attack to the point of death! She tries her hardest to hide the pain shes in, but what will happen when a certain blogger gets suspicious. . .Will all of this bring Mari and Chat Noir closer or will it tear them apart! This does contain cute MariChat and may be a little bit 'Triggering' I do not own any of the charterer or cover image
1. Chapter one

_**this story is also on WATTPAD and will be updated on there before here, go check it out and follow me ;)**_

 **chapter one**

Ladybug and chat noir looked at each other as if to say how did we get ourselves into this mess. Ladybug ran up the akuma driven butcher as it started to throw all sort knives at them, mostly at chat noir as he was the one trying to distract the butcher,

"You know, its unsafe to run with knives", chat grinned laughing at his little joke, ladybug heard his attempt at a joke trying not to laugh but rolling her eyes instead, with her light sky blue eyes wrapped carefully in a deep blue, that slowly pierced the delicate light blue. That was one of the things he loved about his lady, her beautiful eyes that always showed you when she was happy by the way they lit up as is they were dancing in a thousand lights.

Chat noir suddenly snapped back to reality at the desperate cry of his lady the butcher had impaled her multiple times and was now laughing to himself "give me your miraculouses, and I wont kill her off" chat gazed up at him tears streaming down his face overcome with anger guilt and sadness as he realized if he hadn't have been so zoned out he could have saved her, but didnt. Chat extended his baton pointing the tip at him while shouting out "never will I ever give you my miraculous!"knowing that this was all his fault. The butcher hadn't noticed the baton flying towards him and fell backwards at the force. Luckily chat had hit the right spot on him where the akuma was hiding, panicking he ran and grabbed a glass pot with a metal lid, knowing he's not able to purify akumas. He jumped up at it capturing it in the pot and piercing three holes in the lid so it wouldn't die.

Chat noirs face welled with tears seeing the love of his life lieing down in a pool of her own blood, underneath the Eiffel tower the number 1 most romantic place in paris. Ladybug had been stabbed multiple times with deep cuts practically everywhere else his heart dropped and had shattered to bits as he realized she wasnt moving and was now unconscious! He had no idea what to do he couldn't take he hospital because her transformation would were off while unconscious, so without thinking he picked her up and made his way to the agreste (dont judge me and my french spelling) mansion and laid her down, just as he did, her transformation wore off leaving him utterly lost for words! Lying in front of him was Marinette, he began beating himself up even more for letting his princess get hurt so badly. Adrien had been crushing on her ever since the were practicing video games at her house for the school competition and had never stopped loving her. When she finally started to stir he places a white cloth over her face to make it seem like he hadn't seen her. He started to pull out all the knive that were still in her petite body, there were two knives Adrien was seriously worried about though. Dug deep into the back of Marinettes right thy was a double sided serrated bread knife that had cut about two centimetres deep but about eight inches long, ending just before the calf. Also, in one cut just above her hips was a meat clever wedged deep into her skin refusing to surface! A tear rolled down his face as his transformation finally wore off. Marinettes kwami Tikki rushed suddenly out of her hiding spot floating over to Adrian wiping the tear off his face

"I'm Tikki Marinettes kwami, its nice to finally meet you chat," giving him the warmest smile she was able to pull, Tikki had also been crying knowing that her chosen one may die from blood loss Tikki didnt mention this as she didn't want to worry him "dont worry she will be okay, she can pull through from anything!" Tikki reasured him "Now lets get that big thing out of her before she wakes up and feels the pain."

Aidrien was shocked but nodded in agreement just as plagg, chat noirs kwami came out to help at the sound of Tiki's cute voice! After about five minutes of prying at the knife it finally came out just as she woke. Ladybug/Marinette yelped in pain just to hear the voice of her soothing kwami and Adrian, hearing her kwami and Adrian made her suddenly sit up now knowing that she wasn't in her costume, she shrieked in pain as her wound above her hip oozed out with more blood! She acted unsure of where she was ~even though she obviously did know wher she was~ but unsure what happend to her, she kept on asking questions non stop.

Adrien chuckled abit trying to hide the fact that he was crying and eventually was able to muster up what happened to her without revealing his identity" W..Well i'm Adrien and chat noir said he t trusts me so left me w with y y you because he said he had no idea where you lived and now your in my room.", Adrians face grew a bright red when he said the last part, thinking his tears would turn into steam if he grew any hotter!"Also your badly injured with really deep cuts and bruises from when you were battling the butcher, t then you the going went unconscious from the loss of blood!" He stuttered really badly at the end of his sentence mixing up his words, wanting to face palm his self for not keeping his cool.

Ladybug suddenly gasped not caring of the pain she was in, she need to know where chat noir was her eyes filled will tears and concern "WHERE IS HE, O OH MY G GOSH HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN HES MY PARTNER AND NOW HES OUT THERE ALL ON HIS OWN, because of me! TIKKI SPOTS ON!" Her hands were shaking tears streaming from her eyes, her voice croaky! Adrien quickly chipped in be for she swing away" Don't worry hes fine he had to go and help clean up the city because you wasn't able to fix it." He said with a soft smile and a reassuring hand on her shoulder, feeling touched that she didn't see him as a side kick!

Marinette wanted to collapse onto the floor in pain but she didn't want to show anymore weaknesses to the boy she truly loved "Well I better go home a a anyway my parents will be worried sick, thank you so much for taking care of me I really appreciate it!" Ladybug kissed him oh the cheek before swinging away leaving him standing at his window with a hand to his cheek!

Thanx for reading this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if you like it and if I should carry it on! Comment and vote ?

-!Don't forget to hit follow down below!-

~*~ Ruth? ﾟﾐﾞ?


	2. Chapter 2

*Marinettes POV ~

I reached for my emergency first aid kit hissing at the pain I felt at every sudden movement, I tapped on my earings allowing Tikki to have a break. I reached for my scissors and looked for all the bandages and band aids that I could find.

Tikki rushed over to me after she had charged her self up again and giggled nervously " Mari. . . What are you going to say when a certain ally cat shows up!" My eyes shot up remembering it was a monday night chats parole night. After the Evillistrator event chat noir made it a habit to stop at my house every monday, Wednesday and friday just because he wanted free baked goods from her parents bakery downstairs. Remembering all this I quickened up my pace wishing I had stayed at Adrien's place where he could've wrapped up my wounds without ME having to actually move around a lot. Just as I had finished I put on some baggy trackies and a way to big black jumper I had designed, it had big green eyes like chat noirs and long white whiskers. I limped over to my trap door leading to the balcony and unlocked it, biting down hard on my lip as I stretched up blood filling up my bandage. I could feel myself grow weaker and weaker as I lost more and more blood, I wanted to scream out to my mom and dad but then I would have to lie to them for the millionth time about who I am. On my way back to my bed I happened looked in the mirror I was shocked at how big the bruise was on my right cheek, but mostly at the cut that ran through my left eyebrow it had hardened up now the blood around it still slightly wet. I dived into my makeup bag and tried my best to cover up the marks on my face that brought flashbacks of my shameful defeat. I sighed "well...I guess this will have to do, can you see anything Tikki?" I turned round and smiled at my little kwami spread out on my pillow obviously exhausted, I picked her up in my cupped hands and placed her behind my computer in her little makeshift bed she made with all my leftover materials. I finally sat down on the edge of my bed and let out a single tear at the sudden white pain that shot up the back of my leg and into my back. The tear ran down my face removing a line on concealer revealing my bruised cheek, me totally oblivious to it!

*Nobody's POV~

Tap tap tap.

"Come in you silly kitty, you shouldn't be outside without a jacket its freezing" Marinette forced herself to act as if nothing was wrong, trying not to wince every time she went to talk. Chat didn't reply instead he looked down at his feet allowing tears to fall down his face, replaying what had happend to his princess who was now suddenly his lady wiped his face and mumbled something under his breath" I am s-so sorry M-Mari." Marinette didnt hear what he said so she just patted next to her on her bed with concern filling her eyes once more.

*Adriens/Chat Noirs P.O.V~

She patted down next to her,I didn't know how she looked, my head was pointed down to her wooden floor, to scared to see the cuts and bruises on her flawless face. Tears escaped my eyes rolling down my face, I forced my self to look up and walk over to to my purrr-incess taking up the space next to her. To my bewilderment she looked perfectly fine as if nothing happend to her at all, except only one thing gave it away, a small line traced down her face revealing a deep blue, purple and red mark down her face. I realised I must of been staring a while because she had tensed up with a nervous look plastered on her face! She wrapped her arms around me as another tear fell down my face, before relaxing in to her embrace I saw MyLady bite down on her lip as I hugged her back arms loosely placed around her hips abruptly moving them away as I remembered where the butchers clever had been. I didn't know what to do I wanted to tell her that I knew she was lady bug but I didn't want to cause her stress so instead I decided to act as if everything was normal.

"Kitty you okay now?" Marinette smiled up at me, taking my hand in hers.

"All thanks to you purrr-incess," I gave her my sly signature grin even though I didn't really mean it"did you really miss me that much, that you had to put my face on your jumper, you no I could take you to court for animal cruelty!"

Marinette let out a giggle then gasped for air I look down at her hip, the jumper she wore was now filling up with blood, her eyes widened and grabbed her stomach "P-princess, a-are you o-okay" I asked her my voice faltering because I knew jolly well what was wrong with her.

"Just that time of them month uno"Marinette smiled as nothing was wrong, I admired how independent and brave MyLady was but it hurt me that she didn't want to tell me the real reason she was hurt. So with that I left leaving a kiss on her bruised cheek. I blushed but didn't worry about her seeing it because my mask covered most of my cheeks. I climbed up on to my dear Marinette's balcony, the moon just above me, the cold winds making the last of her flowers leaves and petals fall off, sailing the wind. I looked her in the eyes as she slowly attempted getting up the stairs, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and saluted with two fingers then went on my way, wondering if she would be in school tomorrow!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry I promise there will be more Marichat in next chapter but i'm not sure if I should carry this story on . Soz about the grammar I wrote this late at night!  
Reviews welcome!

?Until next time ?

Ruth? ﾟﾐﾞ?


	3. Chapter 3

_"NO CHAT WAKE UP, please say something CHAT please don't leave me!" I cried staring at the cat that lay limp in my arms,_  
 _I shouldn't have told him to go on without me,_  
 _I should've never agreed to be ladybug._  
 _"CHAT PLEASE, I love so much, i'm so sorry look at what have done!"_

I woke up crying, my eye's red and puffy. Tikki flew over l me and hushed me until I calmed down repeating comforting words in my ear as she attempted to hug me " there there mari, calm down it was just a dream, see, everything's okay."  
I smiled up at Tikki who was now flying above my head "thanks Tikki I don't know what I'd do without you!" I kissed her head and got out of bed. Tikki protested when I did this trying to get me to stay lying down. When I refused and swung my legs over the side of my bed the events of last night came flooding back as it howled in pain I looked down to where my gashes were they must-have started to bleed again because the clothes I had changed into after chat left, were now completely drenched in blood! I stripped out of them wrapping a towel round me and went to the shower. I was a bit Caucasus of going in afraid it would sting, so in stead I wet my towel and started wiping my body, mostly cleaning up my cuts. When I went back into my room my mum was the looking through all my bloody clothes, she turned and faced me her eyes filled with worry "why is there b-blood on your clothes mari..." my eyes darted around the room unable to focus on my mum. "I uhh.. its umm.. you see ahh I gave them to Alya wear to school yesterday and she got caught up in the akuma attack and got a few minor cuts soo... um yahhhh"  
Sabine weakly smiled at me walking out of my room saying words I couldn't make out because I was to busy trying not to faint from the pain I was in, the world was spinning around me the floor turning into a pit of darkness as I fell deeper and deeper into it.

-_-_-

Tikki's POV

"Mari?.. Mari wake up, wake up Marinette" Marinette started to open her eyes I lets out a sigh of relief and told her to get up. I saw her look over at the clock and get up slowly not wanting to hurt her side and the back of her leg which was now bleeding again.

Nobody's POV

Marinette bandaged up her cuts again a lot thicker than last night, not wanting Alya to notice any unwanted blood and figuring anything out. Mari threw on black adidas trackies with a black and white hoody topped off with white flux, she wore her hair down to hide the bruises and tried covering them up with a little concealer. She looked herself up and down in the mirror then signalled for Tikki to hide in the pocket of her hoody,  
"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING GOING TO SCHOOL IN THIS STATE ARE YOU" Tikki said raising her voice!

"Well Tikki I kind of have to, people might put two and two together and figure my secret identity." Marinette sighed, by the time Tikki finally gave in she was already two hours late!

Marinettes POV

When I finally got to class everyone stared at me because of how late I was, I blushed and slowly tried to limp to my seat next to Alya, without it looking as if I was in pain. When I sat down I bit hard down on my lip, my brows tensing at I let out a small cry of pain! My leg had hit the edge of my seat and was now bleeding, I could feel it flow into the bandage making it really uncomfortable for me to sit. Everyone turned to look at me with really confused looks on there faces,  
"Marinette, are you okay?" Miss asked me, I just nodded and rested my hands on my desk and let my head flop down, allowing hot tears roll down my face drifting off into a peaceful slumber!

I was suddenly awoken by a slight shake on my arm, it was Alya "Girl, wake uppppp, what is up with you today you were like two whole hours late, I was getting worried!"  
Everyone one started filing out of the class room except chole and sabrina they both had their little smirks on their faces eyebrows raised as if they were waiting for something and were getting impatient!

"Don't worry I'm fine Alya, see." I looked up at up at her giving a weak smile and a forced giggle holding my side as it was bleeding again.  
We got up and started making out way to the door when chloe came and stood in front of me, blocking the door way where Alya was waiting. Normally I would push her out of my way but this time I really didn't have enough energy. "Ughh, chloe what do you want?"  
"Oh nothing I only want to know why your limping and cant sit properly!" She said batting her eyelashes at me and tried looking innocent.

"None of your business, chloe. . . !"

She stepped aside allowing me to walk through the door first, Alya came up to me with a concerned look on her face"hey girl what that all about?" Before I could answer, chloe kicked the back of my leg right in the deepest section of my cut! I screamed out in pain, hot tears flowing down my face I curled up on the floor crying lightly pressing my hand to where my cut was. I brought my hand to my face, it was covered in blood, I clamped my eyes close trying to hold back the tears. When I opened them I saw Alya kicking chloe to the ground Nino trying to hold her back with the help of kim aswell!(GO ALYA!I've been waiting for that moment a longgg time)Chloe's head was bruised and bleeding and was coughing up blood, but Alya didn't stop! I closed my eyes again this time allowing myself to fall into a pit filled with darkness and pain! I felt my self being lifted up and carried, I was curious to where I was going and to who's arms I was in but I really didn't have the the energy to open my eyes and look around!

Adrien's POV

I looked down into my arms, looking at the girl who was now laying limp in my arms, hot prickly tears started to form in my eyes as my vision got blurry.  
Flashbacks of last night rushed through my head, her screams piercing my ears as if the were next to me I began to walk faster.  
Heart pounding,  
tears falling,  
People calling!

 **. . .**

And a girl close to death in my arms!

 _ **Finally got my past my writers block**_  
 _ **Hope you like my 3rd chapter, not sure I liked how it turned out!**_  
 _ **Please tell me if you did \comment/?**_

 _ **Ruth~?**_ _ **ﾟﾙﾊ**_ _ **?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alya's POV

I walked out the door thinking Marinette was behind me, but when I stopped to say something about my ladyblog to her by the gym doors she wasn't behind me. I frantically scanned everywhere for her but then found her still by our class door talking to CHLOE! I ran over to her, glaring at chloe looking her up and down "what was all that about girl?". Before I could do anything chloe kicked my best friend in the back of her leg! Marinette screamed in pain falling to the ground.

Ugghh that girl, that was sooo uncalled for!

"Mmnn mnn no way you be thinking that your getting away with this girl UH UH!" For once I actually thought I saw fear in her eyes as I marched up to her taking off my jumper.  
I clenched my fists revealing my bulging knuckles and swung at her, my fist connected hard with the side off her cheek making her fall down. I started to kick her, she was covering her face screaming, blood streaming down her face when" as Nino and kim started trying to hold me back telling me to calm down.  
"No, let me go lemme at her"

Kim had given up trying to restrain me a while back but Nino stayed clinging onto me dragging me back, so I finally gave up knowing that Nino was a lot stronger then me when he wanted to be.  
I turned around to to help up Marinette but when I did she wasn't there, looked up from where she was and saw her laying limp in Adrien's arms. My stomach turned as I saw the blood trail leading from where I was to Marinette practically flowing from her leg! "Adrien? ADRIEN!"

I gasped as flashbacks of the akuma fight yesterday flooded back into my head "ladybug?"

[Time skip 1 month]

Adrien's POV

It has been one month since I've heard m'ladys laugh, seen her beautiful sky blue Crystal eyes, shared late night patrols and had late night chats with my princess eating cinnamon rolls.  
It's been one whole month thats she's been in hospital in a coma from the amount of blood she lost, only just surviving on a drip. I had to ask for only one main nurse to take care of her because of her secret identity. I didn't want to tell her but she forced me to, they said they needed to know what happened to her fully understand the reason for all the cuts and bruises.  
I had come to visit her every night (as chat noir obviously,, each time bringing her flowers hoping that one day she would be awake cracking jokes with the nurse, but each time I did, all I saw was the love of my life laying still in the hospital bed, chest barely rising!  
I set down the new set of flowers I had brought and took her hand  
"Oh Mari, please, please come back. Everyone misses you, and jeez do I miss you!" Tears were rolling down my face now dropping onto the squeaky clean floor one landing on her small, soft hand.  
"I'm s-sorry, I am so so so sorry princess, I should have been there to protect you."

Marinette's POV

"-nd jeez do I miss you!" I woke to a light tought on my right hand and what felt like rain droplets on my hand aswell!  
Aswell as a soft voice that sounded just like my beloved kitty  
"I'm s-sorry, I am so so so sorry princess, I should have been there to protect you." I heard the voice sob,  
"It's okay kitty, I'm okay." I lightly squeezed his hand as a smile played across my lips.

Chat wrapped his arms around me laughing abit to himself,

'Oh thank god your okay, I thought I'd never see you again  
You were so close to death'

'Well you should have more faith in me, you know I'm a fighter'  
I sat up wincing at the slight pain that was going to be with me for a long time from now. Chat got up and handed me the clipboard at the end of my bed.

Marinette Dupain cheng

Needs full time care , on the verge of death drip type 8

Injury: major cuts and bruises  
to the face, leg lower back and hip.

Reason for injuries: CONFIDENTIAL

Time length of coma: one month and one and a half weeks

Nurse: Gabrielle Smale

I gasped at the amount of time I was out, then realization hit me.

"Chat?"

'Yes princess.' His breathing had become less hitched since je had stopped crying.

"Who know who I am now don't you!" My voice was trembling I had no idea what he thought of me now or if he even still loved me!

'Yes, i do m'lady, and I am not one bit less in love with you. In fact I think I've fallen in love with you even more than I was before!"

I stared up at him in disbelief, as if what he said was all in my mind. My eyes were tearing up up and my hands were shaking  
"H how I I'm just Marinette, I I'm clumsy, stupid and MOST d definitely not pretty!?"

Adrien's POV

I wrapped my arms around her wast hugging her close, never wanting to let her go.  
"Listen, you are clumsy but you are most definitely not stupid you are the most prettiest girl I've ever met. Now you probably think I say this to all the pretty girls I come across, well I've only ever said this to you! The beautiful, courageous, brave, clumsy, artistic, smart and loving girl I have ever met l. . . Mari...I l..love you, and honestly it would be a privilege for my heart to be broken by you." I stared deeply into her eyes biting my lip nervously waiting for a response.

She stared up to me in awe, as I had just poured my entire heart out to her the only one I have ever let through the walls I had ever so carefully built up brick by brick.

'I...I love you too silly kitty' tears now full on rolling down her face, she swung her arms around me sobbing into my neck!

Finally updated, first week back was too much for me so it took longer than expected!  
Hope you liked it, and thank you so much for all the encouragement people have sent me.

Until next time?  
~Ruth? ﾟﾐﾞ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm going to try to start posting more regularly, and sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter I am slowly trying to correct them all! But please tell me how you like my story so far. Oh yh and if you have a better cover picture for this chapter please sent me it I will give credit DW! )_**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ughh, Tikki what do I do?" I was home from hospital now, in fact I had been home about 2 weeks now. I had spent another week in hospital after mine and chats little talk. My leg was petty much healed now, take away the 3cm long cut in the middle of the cut, but my side is still in stitches the cut had reduced size just it's still very deep the doctor said it could take up to a year to heal up properly. I also still haven't been to school for two months now, and honestly I'm afraid of going back, not of chloe but because of Alya my totally understanding, loving best friend! I am sure she knows I'm ladybug now...

'What do you mean, what do you do! You get ready for school before your late!'

"No Tikki what if she knows who I am, she'll be so mad at me."

'Mari, trust me you'll be fine, now lets goo'

(Time skip to when their at school)

As soon as I stepped foot into school I felt all eyes on me, teachers as well. I didn't dare look up, my cheeks were red and it felt like I was going to start crying.  
I slowly opened the door after about 5 minutes of waiting outside debating if I should actually go in. Eventually I did and as soon as I did I rushed up the steps to my seat avoiding all eye contact! As I past Adrian I forced myself not to look up embarrassed about what happened last time I was at school. As I went up the first step I tripped over my own feet and started to wait for the floor that was running up to greet me, before I hit the floor a firm set of arms wrapped around my waist, my head shot up as I rushed to turn around.

"Oh hi Adrian thanks." Of all people who could have caught me, it had to be Adrien. But hey at lease I didn't stutter!  
He held me tighter around my waist looking deep into my eyes as if he had lost something in them 'Wait hey, you alright,'

"Oh y yh, I'm fine. T Thanks for umm asking!" Great back to stuttering.  
I took my seat next to Alya, I looked over to my red ombré hair friend. Her expression was filled with anger, her hands were gripped tightly around her pen, her jaws clenched and eyes squinted!  
Alya suddenly snapped her pen then rushed out.  
I ran out after her, and found her by my locker starting strait at me, "Why, Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend Mari, or is that even your real name! Huhh LADYBUG, UGH JEEZ MARI WE ARE MENT TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING, THEN YOU GO AND KEEP THE BIGGEST SECRET FROM ME! You can be do pathetic some times, and you know what some times I wonder why I even became your friend in the first place! i I don't even know if I can trust you anymore, and honestly if this is how friends treat each other then I don't even think I want to be you friend!"

I stood there completely shocked at my Ex-friends out burst, my eyes started to fill with tears as she walked off in rage. I ran into the direction of my home busting through the doors and into my room, tears were still streaming down my face as I pulled open my desk draw reaching for my sharpest pair of scissors!  
I pressed down deep into my skin slicing across arm allowing blood to drip onto the floor, slicing until I felt numb!

Chat Noirs POV

I landed on Mari's balcony taking the open hatch as an open invitation, I heard crying so I quietly walked over to Marinette on her bed! I looked over her shoulder only to find blood staining her covers as it flowed off of her arm! I looked her in the eyes and slowly to the scissors from her blood strained hands and placed it down besides me as I went to get a bandage for her shred arm. When I got back she had stopped crying and was now sniffling, I wiped wand bandaged up her arm as carefully as I could then kissed it! I took a seat next to her on her bed starting deep into her eyes as tears filled my eyes "Why princess, what happened?"

'Nothing Chat, just Chloe, and now Alya both now hate me. She said that I'm pathetic and said she wondered why she even became my friend in the first place. All because I didn't tell her I was ladybug, and we'll chloe, well she's always putting me down, I try to act as if it doesn't get to me but it does. Uno!"

My heart broke when I heard this, I had no idea what I could does so I hugged her wanting her top know that she was my everything "Well if you ask me princess, if she couldn't understand why you didn't tell her, then she didn't even deserve to be your so called 'NO.1' fan and 'friend'. Princess no matter what any one says to you you will all ways be my everything, princes, m'lady, bugaboo and honestly my world! I could easily say you are the reason I wake up in the mornings"

'Really you mean that, I mean that to you'

"Of course with all my heart, now please don't do this to your body"

She nodded at me a big smile so spreading across her face, "thanx kitty, I mean it."

"There's the smile I live for, now I have to get back to school before anybody notices I'm gone!"  
I kissed her arm then forehead one last time then left through the window, my mind racing as anger boiled up inside of me!  
I really need to talk to Alya NOW!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
 ** _Ahhhh I'm sorry please don't kill me!_**  
 ** _Tell me what you think, gonna update soon btw_**

 ** _Until next time_**  
 ** _~RUTH \\(*.*)/_**


	6. Chapter 6

NEW UPDATE DAYS ARE NOW GOING TO BE ON SATURDAYS AND SUNDAY'S!

Chat' POV  
School:  
I marched into school, fists clenched jaws locked down. I swung open the classroom door dragging Alya out by her wrist, as she fangirled and tried to start up a on her blog.  
"Trust me Alya this is not something you want to blog about!" I whispered harshly as I slapped her phone down!  
"WHAT THE HECK CHAT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Alya stared up at me frowning, eye brows so close together they could form a uni brow.

"What do you mean what was that for, I only forced your had down. YOUUU on the other hand had ago at the love of my life for protecting you, calling her pathetic and worthless, you made her so upset she cut herself over you! Did you know that. No you didn't because you were to busy being SELFISH!"

"I-I had no I-Idea" the red head in front of me looked purely shocked and tears started to well up "H-H-How bad are they"

"If I'm being really honest, they are really bad. I caught her doing it there really deep I'm surprised she didn't faint from blood loss!"

Alya ran off crying into the toilets, so I went back into the classroom and excused Alya and my civilian form for school for the rest of the day, so I could go and help Mari!  
I hope I wasn't to harsh on Alya!

I jumped over the Paris roof top ducking down into an ally to de-transform so I could get her some treats.  
"Hello Mrs Cheng and Mr Dupain, how are you" I beamed at them,  
"Oh Adrian darling what a wonderful surprise, ans please call me Sabine and him Tom, okay."

"Only if thats okay with you, oh and could I have half a dozen cinnamon rolls and macaroons please?"

"Anything for my boy, and it on the house okay!" he looked down at me a big smile on his face that was actually genuine, I thought how my father never smiled or treated me with this much affection, even when I'm related!

I slipped a twenty dollar bill under the cashier with half of it sticking out stop they could find it easily. I rushed out on the verge of tears and transformed back into my alter ego!

*Marinettes POV~

I walked out of the shower arm stinging but I guess thats the price of self harm. Right?  
I sat down on my bed putting on my favourite black and green sports bra then I just sat in my underwear thinking through the events of today!

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Ugh what just happened, I can not believe he walked in on me cutting. What if he thinks I'm even more pathetic now, oh no wait he loves me though, so he can't! Ughhhhh my luck is just the worst what if h~

TAP TAP TAP

My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar knocking on my window!  
With out thinking I jumped up forgetting that I was in my underwear and sports bra, I opened the window then flung my arms around him, careful not to hurt my arm. "Thank you Chat, for everything... I really mean it" I whispered into his neck, it took a while for him to process what was going on but then soon returned the hug and gave me a squeeze! He had a bright red blush oh his cheeks as he saw how I was dressed, I looked down at myself I ran into my wardrobe and threw on my matching sports leggings. My arm was wrapped as is if I had sprained it so I didn't have to worry about people seeing, when I went out on my run!

*Third person POV~

Chat released Mari from his caring grip and set down all of the goodies he had brought mind filled with images of mari in her undies and a bra!  
"So I took the rest of my day off from school. Soooo I can be here with you, what do you wanna do, oh and don't worry high school not like uni or anything. Well its called a college but its for people our age. Do you know what you know what I mean because I'm closer than you think! Not as in bodies close but Hehe...he nevermind."

Marinette stood there looking up at him with a confused look plastered on her face, wondering what he ment, and if her suspicions were right! Marinette had always had a theory that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, his hair and eyes were the same colour, he was always gone when an akuma was around plus he was the only boy she new that loved cheesy puns!

"Honey, Adrien's here to see you."

"WHATT!" They both shouted aloud Mari turned to face Chat who was now crimson red,  
"Why are you shocked!" She eyed him mildly confused.

"Ummm no reason uhh got to go phot... ohhh I mean family event! BYE"

*Chats POV~

I didn't exactly go I climbed up to her bed and looked over the edge eavesdropping,  
There was a knock at the door then in came surly enough was Adrien, well me.

Oh please I would never just walk into a girls room I wait till they say come in, anddd I would never were smart clothes like that!

As they carried on talking I realized that Mari wasn't stuttering at all, honestly I was really proud.

"I love you so much Marinette, I hope you understand that!" ' Adrian said looking down,

Wait a minute thats one of the bracelets mom used to have!  
WAIT A SECOND THATS ... Felix . . .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 _ **Mwhahahahahaaa**_  
 _ **My first proper cliffhanger,**_  
 _ **Please don't kill me and if you want to know what happens next get this chapter up to 50 votes and I will give you and extra long chapter, and i'm going to be updating every Saturday/sundays now!**_  
 _ **BRITISH TIMING. I only spell some things the american way coz someone messaged me saying what mum ment!**_  
 _ **Ikr!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIM**_

 _ **~CoolChxt \\(;3)/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 ~ Felix's story ~ part 1**

Diary type thing idek but hope you enjoy!

Me my Dad, Brother and mother used to be a very happy before my father became famous. We used to go out to the cinema every Saturday, have picnics on sundays and spend as much time together as possible, kind of hard to believe looking at us now. My brothers a model, my mother vanished, (suspected dead by police) my dad shows no emotion and me, well I've been forgotten about! Nobody knows me, its as if I don't exist. I know my brothers chat noir, I mean its pretty obvious right, my dads Hawkmoth, my mom, was the peacock miraculous. I was the only one in my family who didn't have a miraculous. You see after my dad was diagnosed with bipolar after my mother went missing, he started to neglect me and Adrian. He sent me to America to study while he shoved Adrian into his designs hoping to make it big one day! Eventually he did it but all the stress went to his head and messed him up again and became evil. After I heard what was happening I didn't return to paris, instead I made a plan to get all the miraculouses. I studied my 'family' for a while observing, I was able to get the peacock miraculous, and the butterfly miraculous. My brother was alto harder to get, so I watched him for about 3 years slowly getting more and more obsessed with Marinette. Just before my mom disappeared the gave me and my brother a bracelet/necklace, it had a yin yang symbol on it my mother told us to give it to a girl that we really love with all our hearts! Saying once it was placed onto a girl that we truly love it will lock and never come off, but if we didn't choose wisely it would break and never be fixed! So I decided since I look just like Adrian I would stir a few things up hopefully getting my princess to love me.

Of course all of that happened when I was 12 and younger but now that I'm 16 and my plan is full proof I've decided to make a move.

(Time skip to when he's now in paris)

I walked into the Agreste mansion going straight into my dads office

"Father, I've returned home and I'm staying here and am now going to the same school as Adrian, Goodbye now!"

I shut the door smirking I could tell he was shocked but didn't say anything.

I walked up to my old room smirk still there. I decided not to warn Adrian I was going the the bakery, knowing he was there as chat noir.

I knocked on the door walking in smiling at Marinette's flustered face,

"Hey, Mari, I...um... need to tell you something really important to tell you!"

"Oh...u uhh sure A Adrian go ahead"she looked down at the floor,

Wow she must really like me. . . Hahaa well Adrian

"I love you so much I hope you know that, princess"

I pulled out my yin yang bracelet and locking it around her wrist and kissed her knuckles slightly blushing.

I looked up at the corner of my eye a growling chat noir I smirked unable to keep it hidden!

Short chapter l, ik I said Saturdays and sunderdays will be update days but I just remembered that im without internet those days.

Tell me how you like it,

Until next time

*CoolChxt~


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 ~ Felix's story ~ part 2**

As I walked up to my bedroom door Adrian was standing in front of it, smoke practically coming of of his ears,

"Why are you back Felix, your not welcome!"

Oh and I forgot to mention one little detail about our family, I was the one who made my mother leave, I tricked her into thing my fathers bipolar has her fault, she ran away and killed herself! (Dang Felix savage much, don't kill me? ﾟﾘﾎ)

"Oh so no, hello hug shame."

"You are the one who ruined this family, and your asking for hug you must me mad, you have such a nerve coming back here and pretending to be you know that right!"he growled the last bit storming off down to his room, opening my door I called after him "love you too bro"

(Time skip until school the next day)

"Good morning class to day we have a new student called Felex please introduce yourself" miss Bousier (no ideas how to spell this soooooo don't judge) said,

"Well, my names Felix Agreste, and I'm Adrien's twin brother" I winked at my brother his fists were clenched and his chest was beating rapidly. Miss sent me to sit down next to Mari since Alya wasn't in today, I picked up her hand and called her princess sitting down next to her a smile spreading across my lips. She passed me a note that read:

Felix

Out side NOW

With that she got up and left so I followed her, teacher calling after us. I had a feeling Adrian was going to follow, but I shrugged it off.

"ONE you have no right to call me princess, only chat noir does, TWO why would you pretend to be Adrian and give me an ancient Chinese love charm! OH AND BY THE WAY HERE YOU GO GUESS WHAT I HAVE TO LOVE YOU BACK FOR IT TO WORK!" She shouted up at me poking me with her delicate fingers. I stared at her in Shock, then at perfect timing Adrian came and pushed me back against the lockers just as I had started to walk off,

"You call my princess, princess one more time, trust me you will regret it, only I am allowed to call her that got it! I told you yesterday your not welcome here you need to back off and leave Mari is mine and I refuse to share understood FELIX"

I looked at him bewildered as he was gripping my coller so tight I was afraid it would rip, I could feel his breath as he harshly whispered it in my ears.

He kicked me then let me go to urn round to Mari,

"C Chat, oh my d dazz, you have no idea how happy I am that its you"

I growled as I watched him lock his Chinese love charm around her neck, and it staying in place, staying locked, being unremovable. . .

I will get Mari no matter what it takes for us to be together, forever. . . Our own happy...ever...after... ... ...

 **Part 3 will be up on sunday I hope... If internet is back up,**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **Until next time,**

 ***CoolChxt~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Read last 'chapter' to know who is in the pic, btw lion miraculous called lion féroce_**

 ** _Thanx blackcatmeows for suggesting? ﾟﾒﾎ_**

*Flash back

I stared at her in Shock, then at perfect timing Adrian came and pushed me back against the lockers just as I had started to walk off,

"You call my princess, princess one more time, trust me you will regret it, only I am allowed to call her that got it! I told you yesterday your not welcome here. You need to back off and leave, Mari is mine and I refuse to share, understood FELIX"

I looked at him bewildered as he was gripping my coller so tight I was afraid it would rip, I could feel his breath as he harshly whispered it in my ears.

He kicked me then let me go to turn round to Mari,

"C Chat, oh my d dazz, you have no idea how happy I am that its you"

I growled as I watched him lock his Chinese love charm around her neck, and it staying in place, staying locked, being unremovable. . .

*End of flash back

Day after, last period

*Mari's POV~

"Hmmnnn, yes Anita you can sit next to Adrien today Nino's not in. Trust me you'll fit in just fine " Miss said introducing Anita. She was from Tanzania in Africa, her skin was mixed beautifully sun kissed her eyes a light green. . . Or blue. She wore a cream chiffon skirt decorated in flowers cut just above her knees, with a brown elasticated waist. Her top was cropped and floral, around her neck was a choker with a lions tooth hanging from the center!

Anita sat down next to Adrien. She started to twirl her hair around her fingers and batting her eyelashes once the discussing work in pairs had started. I was sure I saw her eyes change colour, I was a bit edgy about this girl not because she was I didn't know her just because she stared right at me l, winking when here eyes changed colour . . . As if she knew something about me, bit she can't know she's new. . .

*Third person~

Marinette was staring at her from behind wanting to rip her hair out from here head,she hated to admit it but she was really jealous of chaa...Adrien right now. She hated how every girl loved him and chat how chloe was all over him and chat how this girl was going on and on about how her and chat were dating and made out all night. She knew it wasn't true but it still jealoused her, Marinette was so involved in her own thoughts that's she didn't hear Felix cough at her, he eventually gave up and just tapped her forgetting her request for him not to touch her.

I jumped as the blonde Agreste twin tapped me on the shoulder for some reason I've been really jumpy since yesterday's antics.

"I Told You Not To Touch Me Felix!" I practically barked at him,

"Yes but we need to do th~"

"Shut up Felix I don't care right now okay." I yelled finally turning around to face the lying son of Agreste(ahhh love dat? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ), breaking the gaze of the new student in class.

Chloe marched over to Anita, lips pursed as she grabbed a hold of her shoulder forcing her to turn around, putting on a fake smile and growling,

"DO NOT TOUCH MY ADRIKINSSS AGHHH, and don't even think of trying to 'flirt' with my man"

"Oh I'm sorry. Is he yours, because at the moment he seams very interested?"

I stood up shocked and slightly angered by what I was hearing/seeing " are you crazy, interested in you pfft you must me delusional!" The whole class stared at me bewildered while Felix glared at me in anger, Adrien smirking knowing he could tease me later. Blushing I sat back down wishing the ground would swallow me whole, just as I did there was a huge explosion out side I still wasn't in any suitable condition to fight so chat had to do it all by himself, only yesterday I had cleansed all the akumas from when I was in a coma. Adrien had already ran out to transform, but Anita had also ran out. . . I was now filled with jealousy and rage, its not like I don't trust chat/Adrien it's just Anita and chloe who angers me when they talk to MY KITTY. I ran out the classroom holding my side, at the sound of another exposition.

"No Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I refuse to let you transform!

1: because your cut might open, 2: because you're doing it because your jelly over some new girl helping out chat and talking to Adrien! OKAY SO NOOO"

"Wait what! A new miraculous holder. Nope Tikki we're transforming now! TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

*3rd person POV~

Ladybug ran out of the hallways and down the front steps gawking at the Chat Noir that was being pinned up by a new miraculous holder, she wore (what was in chapter picture, cba to describe)and she was smirking seductively and had her body pressed up against chat, Mari's chat to be exact. Ladybug marched up to to them and grabbed the lion miraculous holder by its pony tale, pulling her back.

"Hey! Are you touching up My Kitty, because im purrrty roar I paw you feline him up, am I right ˈlīən wēk "(weak lion)

"Okayy, first off the names lion féroce, and to be honest I didn't hear him complain! Did you"

"Maybe because he didn't want your sorry mothe~"

Chat noir snaked his arm around ladybug stopping her mid sentence "I love when you get jealous bugaboo its adorable"

"Could say the same for you, kitty. . .cough Felix cough" ladybug purposely didn't hide herself saying Felix because it wouldn't have made him blush deep red and honestly that would be no fun at all. She walked away smirking holding onto his had until the very last moment, only looking back once as she dropped his muscular arm!

*Anita's POV~

I ran after ladybug chat noir following after me,

"I don't know if you've forgotten but there's still an akumatized person on the loose, and if you guys don't want your identities being told to the whole of paris, then I would suggest you'd stick around after!" I looked at them changing my eye colour to red, they looked at me in confusion and fear then sprinted into action!

Shoot how do I tell them how I know. . .

 _ **Ughhhhh you know when you have soo many ideas and twists for a book but you've twisted it up so much that even you are confused?! Yah well I've just done that, HELLLPPPPP! Sorry I'm not a very good writer**_

 _ **By the way holla at me if you live in milton Keynes UK, FEELING LONELYYYY. so yh holla at me through kik:- Rxth_lyimo or pm meeee! soo yarrr**_

 _ **And your all called peaches nowww.**_

 _ **Comment down in the dm jk jk comment down below**_

 _ **Until Next Time Peaches,**_

 _ ***CoolChxt~3**_


	10. AN

Help me please I've started on chapter 10 but I can't think anymore can I have a few suggestions please I will say that its your ideas. . . So yh

Sorryyyyyyyyy? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ?

Much love,

Until next time peaches

*CoolChxt~


	11. Chapter 10

_**I did it I did it , I really really did it! Hoo my dayzz finally completed this chapter after like 3-4 weeks . . .sorry for the wait? ﾟﾘﾢ**_

They all sat down at the top of the Eiffel Tower out of breath fell l from that akuma. It had taken them a while to get away from ask the press asking who the new girl is but eventually they were able to back out and escape.

Ladybug and chat noir sat close together linking arms, facing lion féroce,

"Explain then" ladybug said through gritted teeth, anger and jealousy still in her veins,

"Oh puh-lease, there r other girls who want him too, so no need to hate on me only plus you can't fight all of us uno, " she smirked as her eyes switched from red to a dark mossy green.

"Oh yeah wanna bet coz I ain't gonna loose him to a b**ch ass whore of a lion" (sorry guys I dont swear) ladybug stood up and clenched her fists, lion féroce standing calmly loosely folding her arms looking amused.

"Wayyooooo, hold up guys lets not get off task, were only here for business not for some childish fight. Okay?"

Chat noir jumped in and caught her fist just before it reached the shocked lion.

"Now tell us how you know exactly"

"Adrien, Marinette right? Yh well what ever I don't rlly care. Well Felix, ur brother is hella jelly of you guys and wants your miraculouses and he aint gonna stop at nothin to get em even if if means death or exposing all of our identities! Oh an don't ask me how I know, i-i...err its from a secret source" the lion mysteriously smiled.

"Ugh felix, what is wrong with him! That's it I'm going to end this madness between us like men I don't care if were blood, he's the one who made our blood like water!" Chat stood and grabbed his baton anger seething through his veins he hated his brother with every piece of his body .

*Ladybugs POV~

I did it I did it , I really really did it! Hoo my dayzz finally completed this chapter after like 3-4 weeks . . .sorry for the wait? ﾟﾘﾢ

They all sat down at the top of the Eiffel Tower out of breath fell l from that akuma. It had taken them a while to get away from ask the press asking who the new girl is but eventually they were able to back out and escape.

Ladybug and chat noir sat close together linking arms, facing lion féroce,

"Explain then" ladybug said through gritted teeth, anger and jealousy still in her veins,

"Oh puh-lease, there r other girls who want him too, so no need to hate on me only plus you can't fight all of us uno, " she smirked as her eyes switched from red to a dark mossy green.

"Oh yeah wanna bet coz I ain't gonna loose him to a b**ch ass whore of a lion" (sorry guys I dont swear) ladybug stood up and clenched her fists, lion féroce standing calmly loosely folding her arms looking amused.

"Wayyooooo, hold up guys lets not get off task, were only here for business not for some childish fight. Okay?"

Chat noir jumped in and caught her fist just before it reached the shocked lion.

"Now tell us how you know exactly"

"Adrien, Marinette right? Yh well what ever I don't rlly care. Well Felix, ur brother is hella jelly of you guys and wants your miraculouses and he aint gonna stop at nothin to get em even if if means death or exposing all of our identities! Oh an don't ask me how I know, i-i...err its from a secret source" the lion mysteriously smiled.

"Ugh felix, what is wrong with him! That's it I'm going to end this madness between us like men I don't care if were blood, he's the one who made our blood like water!" Chat stood and grabbed his baton anger seething through his veins he hated his brother with every piece of his body .

*Ladybugs POV~

I grabbed his shoulder not wanting him to repeat his mistake in the past,

"Chat. Don't" I turned him around to face me, "listen guys we can't let Felix get to us okay. We need to stick together but to do that we need to know each others identities...so lion féroce can we know ur identity please?" I still hated her with all my heart but right now I have a feeling that we're gonna need her on our side sometime in the future.

"N-No, s-sorry. I can't show you!" She averted her gaze from me to the floor,

"And why not?" I said getting 'slightly' annoyed now,

" I just can't okay, deal with it" with that she just jumped away without looking back.

I grabbed his shoulder not wanting him to repeat his mistake in the past,

"Chat. Don't" I turned him around to face me, "listen guys we can't let Felix get to us okay. We need to stick together but to do that we need to know each others identities...so lion féroce can we know ur identity please?" I still hated her with all my heart but right now I have a feeling that we're gonna need her on our side sometime in the future.

"N-No, s-sorry. I can't show you!" She averted her gaze from me to the floor,

"And why not?" I said getting 'slightly' annoyed now,

" I just can't okay, deal with it" with that she just jumped away without looking back.

 **T** ** _hey didn't know why she couldn't What or shall I say who was stopping her from showing her identity...just kidding...or am I ,? and BTW story may get confusing, twisted (not in scary way tho) and u might get smut coz my PMS be blowing up with requests! Sorry for taking so long to update and for doing a short filler chapter? ﾟﾘﾢ_** ** _? ﾟﾘﾂ_** ** _dont kill me if u dont like what happens!_**

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Until next time peaches**_

 ***CoolChxt~**


	12. Part 0

**Part 0**

 **Sorry guys I'm thinking of just ditching this story now, I just cant be bothered plus its crappy anyways. Don't even know y I started this shit. Sorry if u actually 'liked' it but I cant even deal with life or anything anymore sorry.**

 **Sorry**

 **~ruth?**


End file.
